


Transgender Reader/Negan Fanfic Snapshot

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Series: Walking Dead-Negan [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Injury, M/M, Other, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Summary: Short fanfic of a transgender reader returning to the Sanctuary badly injured! But Negan's here to make them feel better. One snapshot of this story/timeline fanfiction!The reader is transgender with a flat chest (post top surgery) and vagina. No uterus (post hysterectomy), no periods, no pregnancy. (Like myself!)Negan is possessive, but the playing field is pretty even between you and Negan because you are awesome and have his respect for many things.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: Walking Dead-Negan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573651
Kudos: 2





	Transgender Reader/Negan Fanfic Snapshot

I was in and out of consciousness when my patrolmen raced downstairs to rescue me. I was fleetingly aware of my surroundings as they dragged me to the truck and sped back to the Sanctuary. Dwight looked shell-shocked, his ragged face inches from mine while he pressed as hard as possible on my abdomen. The radio crackled and I could barely distinguish Negan screaming. His baritone voice was hoarse from his volume and that scared me. Nothing shook him. I tried to move, but my muscles spasmed from pain. The truck didn’t brake yet before I was groggily carried into the compound building. Doc was ready with first aid supplies to stabilize me in the common room. Negan met us outside the truck and dropped Lucille when he saw me. I dared not look until the Doc began working and he had said he could fix this. A fence post was straight through my body, on my left side. 

“Fuck, fuck! FUCK!! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!” Negan rounded on his heels to my patrol.

“Following her orders, holding the rope to keep her from falling,” Dwight quietly said from my side, holding my hand instead of my side now because Negan had to do something to keep himself busy. He needed to find anything to feel like he was helping right now.

“IT DOESNT FUCKING LOOK LIKE YOU DID, DOES IT? WHAT WERE YOU ASSHOLES DOING INSTEAD?!” Negan screamed and bodily picked up Dwight.

“Negan! I need you right-” I had started to shout, but everything went black. My head fell back onto the concrete floor with a thud.

  
\--------------------------------------------  
  


I squirmed my body around, but kept my eyes closed. Every part of me was sore, but my abdomen felt like it was on fire. My left arm also felt worse than the rest of my body, not including my side.

“Shh, shh, doll. Don’t move so much yet, you scared me shitless. (Y/N). I thought you were gonna roll in here dying. I was losing my goddamn mind,” Negan softly rumbled from next to me on a bed. He was laying next to me and held me still with one arm wrapped around me. His arm moved and his hand stroked my face, which I finally opened my eyes to.

He had dark bags under his eyes that were searching my face for comfort.

“I’m sorry this happened, love. I don’t want you to lose your shit over me. I don’t want to almost die. Let me get up,” I told him, stroking his face now. I pushed away his arm and leaned over to softly kiss his lips. He held my face with his now free arm, prolonging it. Without qualms, I continued the kiss for as long he wanted. Negan pressed in, the kiss becoming sloppy, and I started to wonder what he was up to until I felt tears that weren’t mine. I pulled back and asked firmly,

“Help me up?”

I was mostly lifted to a sitting position, Negan also sat up with his body turned towards me. He was in his white t-shirt and boxers. I was in my boxer-briefs and bandages only.

“Look at me, darlin’. It’s ok, I’m ok. I need to get shit done,” I was talking, but Negan grabbed my shoulders and he started saying, “No, no, no”, but I continued my thought, “I need to wash myself, I feel filthy.”

“Oh,” was all he said and he let me lean heavily on him to reach the bathroom. Our bathroom it turned out. I wasn’t sure if we were in the hospital area or in our room before, but now that my attention was elsewhere from the pain and Negan’s frightened face, I noticed which it was. He pulled down my underwear and we tried to slowly lower my aching body into the bathtub, but it hurt too much to bend that far.

“Jesus Christ” I hissed through my teeth, “Just please get Dwight to help us.”

“You’re naked, (Y/N), no,” Negan refused. His hands gripped my waist and shoulder tighter involuntarily.

“I’m closest to Dwight after you, I need help and he’s the only one I’ll ask for help right now. Get him.,” I assert. I’m quickly running out of patience with Negan because of the pain I’m in.

“I’m not letting anyone else see your body as long as I can stop it. I can do this. We don’t need any help. Just trust me,” was the stubborn reply I got from my lover. Even when he’s scared out of his wits, he was obstinate as hell.

Whenever he shows this stubbornness, I’m reminded that I broke his cycle of forced polygamy in the Sanctuary. When I arrived, a captured new recruit, Negan wanted me to be another fucktoy to play with, but I demanded mutual respect and urged his wives to leave him for their families again. After they left him, I stopped him from enacting any punishment and showed him his society wouldn't fall apart if he let them go. Sexual slavery was supposed to be one of the consequences that kept the Sancutary running smoothly, but it turns out that normal torture and gruesome deaths was enough of a threat. Who knew?

I held onto him, his large arms wrapped firmly around my waist and one hand gripped my thigh as well. He attempted to lower me again into the tub, but once again, it hurt too much to bend my midsection.

“Fucking shit! Just get Dwight, you dick!” I gasped from the pain and then let my annoyance show.

“Shut up, just let me do this!” Negan grunted and he stripped out of his clothes. I rolled my eyes at him, but let him have another chance before I screamed for Dwight to help whether he assented or not.

Now that we were both naked for some reason, Negan stood with me in the tub this time and he sat down behind me. I turned my head and raised my eyebrows at him. 

“Now start sitting, I can hold your weight up so you don’t have to bend so much, and as an added bonus you can ride my dick!” Negan said and ended it with a wink. I sighed apprehensively,

“I think you’re gonna drop me down. Negan, I don’t want to try this, I just want Dwight to come help.”

“Stop trying to get Dwight in here, are you fucking me or him? For fuck’s sake, trust me sweetheart!”

“You know what, I don’t care who comes in to give a second pair of hands, but I’m not trying this idea!”

“JUST! TRUST! ME!” Negan shouted and actually pulled me down by my waist. He did catch me from falling, but my foot hit the faucet and I was pissed that he forced me to do it his way. He lowered me onto his naked body, his dick cradled between my ass cheeks, one of his hands on my chest over my heart because he knows it’s a favorite spot of mine since I transitioned before the apocalypse, and his other hand around my waist, another of my favorite spots. One of the feminine body features I liked about myself. He was kissing my neck and purring that he was sorry into my skin and hair.

I closed my eyes and lifted my face to enjoy it.

“When I’m all better, I’m gonna kick your ass for doing that, love” I whispered before I turned and kissed him.

One of his legs moved to turn on the water and he unlocked his arms to grab the washcloth and soap from the inlaid soap dish.

“Is it a sexy bedroom ass-whoopin I’m promised?” Negan asked while lathering up the washcloth. I took the washcloth from him and scrubbed my body while he rubbed the soap into my hair,

“Nope. It’s a ‘payback’ ass-whoopin’,” I turned off the faucet so there was just enough water to rinse me off because of my not-waterproof bandages, “Well, maybe it’ll turn into sexy ass-whoopin at the end.”

“OH YEAH!” Negan boomed suddenly behind me, “Another score for the King of the Apocalypse!”

“Hahaha! Co-King, motherfucker! Did you see what magical shit I scored on my way down from the roof?” I cheered and remembered what I was grabbing before the rickety-as-shit fire escape crumbled beneath me.

“Oh, fuck yeah, babydoll! While you were asleep, Simon came in to update me on shit I missed. Success like this reminds me why I gave you half my crown,” Negan continued, elated.

“Who the fuck else would spot how-to-fix-shit books through a window and climb for them? Who the fuck else would SURVIVE that to come back to their sweet-ass leader to fuck around some more?”

Negan reached one hand down and used his whole hand to grab my cunt dominantly. His dick was engorging between my ass cheeks and it made me completely wet to feel. I felt his teeth on my collar bone as he growled,

“I’m so fuckin hard that your mine. When your clean, I’m gonna *carefully* fuck you senseless and then we’ll eat.”

Negan trailed his other hand up my spine, another favorite sensation, to make me arch backwards involuntarily.

“I’m gonna hold you to that!” I challenged while smiling.


End file.
